1. Field Of The Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cutting an annular hole in an object. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention relates to a cutting apparatus which is particularly adapted for cutting holes in a stoma-wafer by increasing the diameter of the hole cut over a hole presently contained in the wafer.
2. General Background:
It is often a requirement following surgery on the intestine or the like organ, that an exterior drain hole must be made for allowing drainage of fluids from the body cavity into a container bag or the like attached to the outer person. During the operation of a colostomy or ilostomy, a small part of the intesting is brought to the outside of the body which forms the hole from which the waste products from the body are drained. This opening is called a stoma. This is usually the type of hole that is required following a colostomy, ilostomy or ileocolostomy. The stoma wafer is attached to the skin. The stoma wafer has an adhesive backing which allows it to attach to the skin. The stoma itself passes through the opening. Then a disposable pouch is snapped on to the stoma-wafer. This pouch remains on the individual and contains the waste produced from the body. The pouch can be removed to be emptied or changed as needed. Therefore, the tube actually makes contact with the stoma- wafer rather than the skin making up the exterior of the body orphas.
It is very often, however, that the central hole in the stoma-wafer, which is present when the wafers are obtained, is not of a proper diameter is order to fit the various types of tubes that are adapted to drain the body. Therefore, it is required, usually in all cases, that the central hole in the stoma-wafer be cut to a larger diameter to more perfectly fit the plastic drain tube. In view of the fact that the wafer comprises an adhesive tape backing with a central thickened rubberized area containing the hole in the center, one must use scissors or the like in order to cut through the rubberized central area to enlarge the diameter of the hole presently in the wafer. Of course, this often results in the fact that the edges of the hole cut become jagged, uneven, and no longer centrally located in the center part of the stoma-wafer. This creates problems in attempting to assure that the drain holes is centrally located.
Although there are known in the art, cutters which cut annular holes in templets or the like, the patents found in the art do not address the particular need as addressed by this invention, but these patents for the most part, are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 763,225 issued to F. E. Walden entitled "Puncher Or The Like", relates to an apparatus which is a press punch or the like having a frame, a work support arm and a head seperated to permit a plunger mounted on the head to move downward to cut a hole in an object placed in its path. There is also a lever made with the handle opposite the pre-end of the plunger lever to limit the extent of movement of the plunger.
U.S. Pat. No. 794,476 issued to Wilderman entitled "Sheet Metal Punching Device", likewise relates to a device for punching holes through sheet metal having opposite pivoting jaws, gear teeth cut in the jaws and a moveable block interposed between the jaws and engaged by the teeth. A punch held in the block for punching holes in the metal as the jaws are moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 664,846 issued to Espenleub, et al entitled "Punch", also relates to a hand punch for operating on sheet metal so that pressing the handle arms together moves the plunger in the down position to punch the hole in the metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,855 issued to Hart entitled "Disk Cutter", teaches the use of an apparatus for cutting holes in sheet metal or the like, wherein the sheet of metal is positioned between cooperating cutting components including cooperating disk cutting dies and apperture cutting dies assuring that the metal is cut.
Pat. No. 7239, a German patent, again teaches the use of a hole puncher having a pair of oppositly desposed handles wherein when the handles are pressed, the punch operates to punch a hole through the material.